


Loving You With Hateful Words

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are said and then sexytiems. Things are said during sexytiems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You With Hateful Words

 

“You are insufferable,” Nick said, as Louis shoved him into a chair before straddling him.

“Well, you’re a dirty hipster and I don’t like you at all,” Louis retorted before attaching his mouth to Nick’s neck and leaving small marks where he sucked.

Nick ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, only stopping when his hands reached his hips, his long fingers massaging. “I’d rather be a hipster than a popstar with ridiculous hair.”

Louis bit Nick’s shoulder, making Nick wince and Louis smile in triumph. “You’re one to talk about ridiculous hair. It looks like a woodland creature decided to take up residence on your head.”

Nick pushed Louis off his lap, smirking at the thud Louis made as he hit the floor. “Sorry about that, Princess. Now stop wasting time and get your clothes off.”

They both made quick work of getting undressed, Louis finishing before Nick.

“Need some help with that?” Louis asked, as his fingers found and started stroking Nick’s hardening cock.

Nick groaned as Louis’ small hand encircled his length. He grabbed the back of Louis’ neck before saying, “You are such a little brat.”

“Maybe you should punish me.” Louis smirked, his hand still expertly working Nick’s cock.

Nick brought his lips to Louis’, his teeth catching hold of Louis’ bottom lip – alternating between nibbling and biting, his tongue soothing where his teeth had been.

Louis moaned into Nick’s mouth and used his free hand to play with Nick’s nipples and tug lightly at his chest hair.

Nick’s hands explored Louis’ body:  his nails lightly scoring Louis’ back, small bruises blooming where he squeezed a little too hard.

Louis moaned again, as Nick’s large hands roamed his body, his own hands wrapped around Nick’s now leaking cock. Louis broke the kiss to bring his hand up to his mouth, licking and tasting Nick on his fingers.

Louis’ hand moved back to Nick’s cock, stroking faster now using Nick’s pre-come as lubricant – his thumb running over the tip of Nick’s cock – causing Nick’s hips to buck.

Louis knelt down when he heard Nick’s breathing become shallow and took Nick’s cock into his mouth.

Feeling Louis’ lips on his cock was all that Nick needed to push him over the edge, he cried out as he came into Louis’s mouth.

Louis’ only stood once her had swallowed as much as he could, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to catch whatever he hadn’t managed to swallow.

Nick’s smile was one of satisfaction as he pushed Louis into the chair and kneeled in front of him, his mouth immediately finding and teasing Louis’ cock.

Louis smirked, his hands already buried in Nick’s hair. “I still don’t like you,” he said, shuddering when Nick used his teeth lightly on his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go.
> 
> I need sleep.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so if you notice anything please feel free to tell me.
> 
> If any of you are reading it I will try to get Colours Part 3 up by tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, as always, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> (Seriously though, I'm not sure about this one.)
> 
> I think I'll go to sleep now.


End file.
